This disclosure relates generally to an ultrasound probe sanitization indicator and storage system and method of use. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,212,153, 5,699,326, 7,215,604, D394,675, 6,197,396, 6,086,971, 8,333,750 B2 and WO2000071433 A1. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an ultrasound probe sanitization indicator and storage system and method of use would be advantageous.